The present invention relates to an electrophoresis apparatus and more specifically to a horizontal electrophoresis apparatus.
Conventional electrophoresis apparatus, as described in a book titled "Isoelectric Focusing and Isotachophoresis" (published by Kyoritsu Shuppan in 1980) on page 71 and 72, has a water jacket cooling plate through which water, cooled by a separate device, is passed. This is indirect cooling which does not follow variation in the amount of heat generated in the supporting matrix for electrophoresis and therefore has the drawback that temperature control of the supporting matrix is difficult to accomplish when electrophoresis is performed at high voltages.